Children
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Lady Kagome215 is helping me with this fanfic. Al a state alchemist? Ed's kids have the names of a Good Charlotte song. the youngest and a girl wants to beat Ed's record.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: we don't own Full Metal Alchemist

Lady Kagome0101 wrote this chapter with little help from LadyKagome215

Chapter 1

The beginning

Edward Elric was sitting on the steps of the Main Central Building when Winry Rockbell walked up and sat beside him.

"Where is Al?" she asked. Al had long been in flesh.

"He is taking the State Alchemist Test. No one has beaten my record yet," Ed answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his State Alchemist pocket watch. He opened it up and looked at the time. He remembered how he was the youngest person ever. He was only 12 yrs. Now, Al is 27 and Ed is 28.

"Do you need any more auto mail while I'm in town?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I need a new leg," Ed answered.

"Hi, Winry," a voice said behind the two. Winry jumped and looked behind her. Ever since her little close encounter with Barry the Butcher, she was always jumpy in Central. Ed just stared off into the distance. He remembered when they were searching for the Philosopher Stone and how they found out that humans were part of the process of making it. Soon, they found a different way to create it. They created it and put Al back into his flesh, but Ed was perfectly comfortable in his auto mail and it was the main reason for his title. "What are you looking at, Mr. FullMetal?"

"Nothing, Al," Ed snapped. He was worrying about his children back in Resembool. Bloody and Valentine Elric. The Elric twins. Bloody was the one who was most likely to follow in Winry's footsteps while Valentine was most likely follow Ed's footstep. "How are Bloody and Valentine, Winry?"

LadyKagome215: I like those names. Bloody and Valentine. Just I would never use them for my own kids that I will hopefully have in the future.

Lady Kagome0101: You were just thinking about Good Charlotte.

LadyKagome215: Maybe. Maybe not.

Lady Kagome0101: Typer Freak…..Anime freak……Music Freak……Itch

LadyKagome215: Hey! Dino Freak…..um….um….Loser!

Lady Kagome0101: Is loser the best you got? (LadyKagomr215 nods her head slowly) Then you are a loser.

LadyKagome215: I am one so what's it to ya?

Lady Kagome0101: I hate this title why could you be more creative like your friend who made Josh's because she wanted to make fun of InuYasha's Miroku?

LadyKagome215: I originally meant it to be for Kimmy. Besides, Josh needed that one more than me since Miroku is not my idol and the whole fact that I'm a GIRL!

Lady Kagome0101: I just thought of something…..you are one with the loser force…..may the force with you, young loser.

LadyKagome215: We can change your title.

Lady Kagome0101: YES! YAY! KohakuLuver will be my NEW NAME…..or at least something to that effect.


	2. Bloody's Fear and Valentine's Story

Disclaimer: We don't own Fullmetal...we just like to fight over who might own Ed...which is just wishful thinking

LadyKagome215 wrote this chapter with little help from Lady Kagome0101

Chapter Two: Bloody's Fear and Valentine's Story

"Oh, they are with Auntie Pinako," Winry answered. "Sometimes I wonder if they will ever get the proper training with Valentine begging for Alchemy and Bloody accepting auto mail. Do you think you could take Valentine on one of your missions or keep her here in Central for training?"

"No, it is too dangerous for her," Ed answered. "Al can train her and I can get Maria Ross to look over her. I mean, Ross will be just like you, Winry. Mother hen." Winry glared at him for a moment.

"Fine, where is she? I have to speak with her first," Winry said.

"I heard my name," a voice said behind her. Winry turned around. Maria Ross stood there on the steps. "I was just about to deliver some information that is of highly importance to Mustang."

"I was wondering if you can watch over Ed's daughter for him when he and Al are on their missions," Winry said. Ross shrugged.

"I guess I can. I have nothing better to do than to serve Edward Elric," Ross said, saluting to Al and Ed. "It is my job after all." Winry thanked her and Ross continued on into the Main Central Building.

"Valentine will be arriving in two days then. Al, be waiting for her. Ed, you better see her before disappearing again," Winry warned, gripping her wrench in her hand. Ed shrugged as Winry stormed away.

"Did I ever agree to training?" Al asked. Ed shook his head.

Valentine arrived two days later just like Winry had said she would. Ed and Al waited in the train station for her. When she saw them, she ran over to them and gave her uncle and father each a hug. There was some Winry in her. "Thank you," she said, calmly. She picked up her suitcase and followed Ed and Al to their apartment.

When they arrived, Valentine place her suitcase by the door. Al noticed her gloves. Just like Ed's only black and white. Valentine caught him looking at her gloves. "Made them myself out of old gloves of Aunt Pinako. Just that there weren't enough white ones or black ones," Valentine said.

"They are still pretty," Al commented. Valentine nodded and looked at them. Al knew that they helped conceal her auto mail left arm.

"I wish that I didn't lose my arm," Valentine muttered. Al flinched. She lost it a couple years ago when she fell from her window. Her arm had gotten caught in the swinging window and was ripped from her. It wasn't as bad as Ed's was since she had part of her upper arm left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Bloody was having a hard time accepting that Valentine was going to central while he still couldn't go to Rush Valley. Valentine was his sister and best friend. She was tougher like their father and kept secrets to grave. Bloody was more like Winry except he looked like going to be taller Ed with Winry's eyes. Valentine was more like Ed, but she looked like a going to be shorter Winry with Ed's eyes.

Bloody ran from room to room, looking for his secret keeper. She was not there. "Mom, where is Valentine?" Bloody yelled. Winry patted his shoulder, making him jump.

"She went away to study alchemy," Winry explained for the hundredth time that morning.

"I still have to go to school," Bloody mumbled. Winry glared at him.

"She still does too. She is just getting a extra boost in her alchemy." Bloody shivered in fear. When she was mad, she always made threats and now they might come true. "She loves alchemy as much as you love auto mail. Just accept it and move on." Winry sighed. "She needs to be in Central like you need to be here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine waited as patient as she could on the couch for her uncle to come back from talking to General Roy Mustang. She watched her father pace the room. It was the wondering about what name Al would get that made them nervous. Ed was the Fullmetal Alchemist. What would Al be?

Al walked in with a smile on his face. Valentine jumped up. She wanted to know what his alchemist name was as much as her father did. "I did it! I'm now the Steel Alchemist!" Al shouted with joy. Valentine smiled. She wondered what her name would be if she took the test. Maybe she could break her father's record of being the youngest alchemist to pass the test.

"I want to pass the test, too," Valentine said. Ed looked at her in shock.

"You don't pass that test now," Ed said. "You wouldn't make it."

"I would with proper training and studying like you did," Valentine snapped.

"Make sure to research also," Al whispered.

"Yeah right. No one has broken my record yet and my record with stay there until time ends. The military doesn't take care of children," Ed said. Valentine glared at him.

"I'm not a child. I'm a young lady. I also happened to know your past and how you got your arm. I have one myself," Valentine hissed.

"What?" Ed asked. Winry didn't tell him this. How did she get her arm?

"How did you manage that?" Al asked, innocently although he knew.

"Mom said she told you," Valentine said.

"I never heard," Ed yelled. "How did it happen!"

"I was sitting on the window sill of my bedroom when I fell. I only fell because I was trying to get to the bullies who were once again bullying the weak Bloody. The window swung shut on my wrist and I fell with great pain. The last thing I remember is screaming and seeing most of my arm swinging in the wind from the window. I woke up in bed with Mom telling me that I broke my arm which caused me to have half of upper arm remaining," Valentine explained. She rolled up her left sleeve to reveal the auto mail.

"When did this happen?" Ed asked, examining the auto mail.

"Two years ago when I was eight," Valentine answered.

"O God!" Ed yelled.

Sorry for the long chapter, but we also changed the ages of Al and Ed to 27 and 28 since Valentine needed to be ten not one……..well, next chapter you get to find out why Ed is ranting 'O God.' Well, see ya! - LadyKagome215

Lady Kagome0101: Poor Ed. He never knew and never saw it coming. Why did he say 'O God'?

LadyKagome215: I said NEXT CHAPTER! (glares and begins to ball fists) You're glad I haven't any arrows or a bow

Lady Kagome0101: (Starts to cry like baby in fear) don't hurt me! See ya next chapter! Thanks for Reviewing and continue your reviews please!


	3. Valentine’s Secrets and Bloody’s wish

Sorry for the long wait. It was my fault (LadyKagome215). I am addicted to My user names are tasukiluver215 and Death Angel Goddess. SCHOOL SUCKS. So, here is the chapter you have been praying for to come. This entire story is dedicated to the Hurricane Katrina victims. May they heal in time to live.

Please note that LadyKagome0101 did not write the above, but agrees. Her gaia user name is chichiriismine215

Disclaimer: We don't own FMA, we just wish that we did….wishes only go so far

Chapter three: Valentine's Secrets and Bloody's wish

"O God," Ed yelled.

"What?" Valentine snapped.

"You and Bloody were supposed to stay normal children with normal flesh," Ed yelled.

"Well, tough shit!" Valentine hissed. Ed took his non-auto mail hand and smacked Valentine across the chops.

"Any other auto mail parts you want to tell me about?" Ed asked, trying to calm down. Valentine stared at the floor and nervously shifted her weight back and forth on her feet.

"Ed, don't be so hard on her. She is only ten. She lost her arm to save her brother," Al said. A click was heard. Ed glanced at Al before looking at Valentine. She gulped.

"Well, um. I'll just go study," Valentine said before stepping away.

"Hold it right there," Ed yelled. "Tell me now." Valentine just kept walking away, but Ed grabbed her jacket. He lifted her off the ground since she was really light.

"I want to study!" Valentine cried.

"Not until you tell me," Ed hissed. He placed her in a chair. "Al, you can talk to her better then I can. Tell her to spill it." Al sat across from Valentine and sighed. You could tell she was Ed's daughter by the way she acts. Stubborn as a mule and short temper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloody was in his room, lying on his bed. The ceiling was gray in the moonlit night. Valentine was most likely trying to explain her auto mail that she had gained because of him. It was his fault. He wanted to bring his dead puppy back last summer. It had been hit by a car. She tried to convince him not to do it. He lost his soul and she sacrificed all but three inches of her right leg to send his soul back into his body. She was amazed that he didn't lose his body. Valentine had auto mail thanks to him. She came in the world normal and will be leaving it like her father. Father. The person she resented for living in central with a couple visits a year.

"Father is too busy with the military that it is amazing that he comes home at all," she once told Winry. A slap and no supper was punishment. Valentine was tough. She ate little and drank plenty of water, but was always bursting with energy.

"Valentine. You go as far as you can. Remember your distant wishes and dreams from long ago," Bloody whispered to the dark before falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just tell him, Valentine. You know I know. Everyone back home most likely knows. Your father doesn't know. Enlighten him and perhaps he'll take us out to eat at a nice restaurant," Al whispered. Valentine sighed.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Bloody's puppy had been hit by a car and he got into his mind that he could bring him back to life using alchemy. He didn't know Father's past when I did. I tried to convince him otherwise. He didn't listen and lost only his soul. The dog was brought back, but was a little evil. I sacrificed it since it was going to die after a couple minutes anyways and all but three inches of my right leg. He came back and was mad at me for a while, but auto mail is alright." Ed stood there, staring at his daughter, shocked.

"You tried soul receiver alchemy on a dog!" Ed yelled. Valentine looked like she was about to kill her father.

"I didn't. I knew better. Bloody was the asshole who did so. It's my fault for not telling him, but my honor for bringing him back," Valentine hissed.

"Stop your fucking swearing," Ed screamed. Then, Roy Mustang walked out.

"What's the problem, Ed?" Roy asked. Ed and Al saluted him and Valentine stormed out of the room. "Problems with the girl?"

"She believes she can break my record," Ed explained. Roy laughed.

"Most likely could," Roy said. Ed frowned. "She is YOUR daughter."

This chapter was getting a little too long so we had to cut it short sorry - LadyKagome215

LadyKagome0101: With a renaming session for chapter.

LadyKagome215: SHUT - UP

LadyKagome0101: You….wait….you're just waiting to talk to _Derrick_

LadyKagome215: What are you talking about? Anyways, see you soon err yeah…byes…REVIEW…..LadyKagome0101 wants at least two reviews before we put up the fourth chapter.


End file.
